battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia/@comment-24903406-20170826051730
Federal Executive Order No. 01 ---- Today's patriotic song, Playing on Yugoslav Radio Television: Uz Maršala Tita ("With Marshal Tito") ---- The Navy has undergone some recent changes; *The Yugoslav People's Navy has expanded greatly in the past few days, however, full expansion has yet to be completed. As of now, only 10% has been covered. Not only are ships under construction, but naval bases, harbours and ports to service these ships. *The Yugoslav People's Navy has officially adopted a ship prefix. Formerly, the designation "SFRY" (Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia) had been used. However, this was deemed unsuitable for naval warships and has since been replaced with JRM ("J'ugoslovenska Na'R'odna '''M'ornarica, or "Yugoslav People's Navy"). *The Navy has officially commissioned its first aircraft carrier, a truly historic event - the JRM Titograd (CV-001), has completed sea trials and has just been christened at the newly renovated Tito's Shipyard installation, on the Croatian Adriatic coast. Named after the city of Titograd, the capital of the Socialist Republic of Montenegro, she carries 110 fighter, attack, reconnaissance and aircraft and helicopters. **''JRM Titograd'' is powered by conventional turbine engines. However, not too far in the future will nuclear power plants be available to the Navy, aswell as the nation - thanks to the hard working and highly trained scientists and engineers of Yugoslavia. She is armed with a vast assortment of surface-to-air and anti-ship missiles, and defended by an array of CIWS and AAA. She is 420.0 meters long, has a beam of 140.0 meters and a draft of 11.8 meters. Her top speed is 29 knots. '''More laws have been passed by the Chamber of the Republics and the Federal Chamber: *Under Federal Law 100, the toleration of crimes ranging from the minor (jaywalking, shoplifting, traffic violations, fishing or hunting without a license, riding public transport without paying a fare etc.), to the severe (terrorism, treason, murder, rape, armed robbery, arson, kidnapping, human and drug trafficking, illegal sale of drugs or banned contraband etc.) will be drastically not tolerated by the League of Communists of Yugoslavia or the State Security Service. The punishment for minor crimes will be 1-2 years in federal prison, while persons convicted of the listed "severe" crimes will either be sentenced to 54-76 years in federal prison, 25-51 years of hard labor or death. *Under Federal Laws 101, 102 and 103, the legality regarding topics such as abortion, gun control, same-sex marriages, etc. will be tolerated to some degree. Gun ownership is legal in all 5 of the Yugoslav republics, however the ownership of more than 3 firearms is illegal. Only 2 fully automatic weapons can be purchased, with a rigorous background check on the buyer. Federal Law 101 is enforced by the State Security Service. **Abortion is legal in all 5 Yugoslav Republics, under Federal Law 102. However, it cannot be practiced more than 5 times, for safety. **Same-sex marriages are legal in all 5 Yugoslav republics, under Federal Law 103. However, it is advised by the Leage of Communists that you do not make yourself aware of this in public, due to the possible negative reactions. The assault or harming of individuals who are married to persons of the same sex is a punishable crime, under Federal Law 103-A. Punishment is 5 years in federal prison. *Under Federal Law 110, any merchants selling any kind of merchandise must first register and contact the League of Communists, who will conduct a very serious background check on the seller(s), to ensure that they are not criminals. *Under Federal Law 144, it is illegal to own animals that are not domesticated, or are endangered. Punishment is an official warning from the League of Communists, and 1 year of prison time if violated again. **Under Federal Law 144-A, endangered species of animals are officially protected by the state. No more than 3 examples of endangered wildlife may be kept in captivity (zoos). *Under Federal Law 145, hunting in designated areas is permitted, with legal weaponry. The use of military-issued, non-civilian, potentially lethal to humans or other wildlife or any kind of gas, nerve agent or biological chemical is strictly prohibited. Persons caught violating FL 145 will be punished with 3-10 years in federal prison, depending on the severity of the crime. ---- Popular trending Borba news headlines: *'YUGOSLAVIA BECOMES ONE OF THE "SAFEST" NATIONS IN THE WORLD': "The Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia has been rated by many international news agencies and nations as "one of the safest nations to live in", thanks to their very low tolerance of even minor offenses. While officially a one-party socialist state, the SFRY embodies many freedoms that the people may wish to practice peacefully. The SFRY is indeed one of the more safer places to live, and will guarantee a well earned stay!" more... *'Yugoslavia's new and current "de-facto" leader, Zvonimir Larzić, only 14 days in office and has already passed numerous laws': "The Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia's current "de-facto" leader, Marshal Zvonimir Larzić, has only spent 14 days in office and has already passed many new laws. This is because Marshal Larzić truely cares about the people, and wants what's best for them, and cares deeply for his country. However, this doesn't mean he is soft on criminals though. Some of these new laws have been intentionally made "harsh" to ward off any sign of crime, and it is working! Yugoslavia has already been declared "one of the safest countries to live in in the world". more... *'Yugoslavia's first "furry" convention scheduled to take place soon!' "The community that has a deep passion for animals with human characteristics is known in many nations. However, Yugoslavia's first dedicated convention dedicated to the mentioned topic, called "Yugofurs United", will be held soon, on September 20-25th at the Josip Broz Tito Convention Center in Belgrade, SFR Yugoslvia. The city's reaction has yet to be heard, though it is known that security will be provided by the State Security Service. more... *'Newly formed alliance with the Soviet Union spawns mixed reactions': "Just recently on the 10th of August, 2017, Marshal Zvonimir Larzić re-opened cordial relations with the socialist superpower to the east, the Soviet Union. Relations with the Soviet Union have not been fully restored since the 1948 Tito-Stalin split, with the two nations remaining rather unfriendly towards each other during the Cold War. This has spawned many mixed reactions from the population, many hard-liner Titoists claiming that this is "an outrage, and a disgrace to Marshal Tito himself", while others stating that "it is for the best". Marshal Larzić made an official statement on Thursday: "While I do understand the mixed reactions towards my recent decision on re-establishing friendly relations with the Soviet Union, I do believe it is for the best of Yugoslavia as a whole, they will offer a considerable amount of protection, I have faith in my Soviet comrades. We are both two socialist nations achieving the same goals; socialism for all." This has sparked some very small pockets of nonviolent protest from the people, concentrated in front of the League of Communists building in Belgrade." more... ----